The children of magick 1 the unwalked path
by Dark Isiris
Summary: a bout a demon called Dark who escapes her father and finds a sister called Alyssa ps:this haas nothing to do with his dark meterials i just couldnt think of a category sorry.


Chapter one  
  
Dark Amor  
  
"Hello I am Dark Amor, I am six hundred years old.  
  
"I prefer not to talk about my history as it is all pain and torture, but I think I will tell you bits and pieces. I was born eighteen years ago, and then my father Winter, the death lord of the underworld and northern deserts, took me from my mother, princess India Amor of all the west prophesies and half the seas. He brought me back to hell six hundred years into the past and raised me there.  
  
"I am an X demon… Which means that I can heal anything and revive the dead. But there was one problem with this. My father and his men the Demon-Dwellers decided to use my powers to bring the dead back to life only to torture them again and again. Never being defeated by the Spirit- Fighters while he did this, so he carried on, because he thought and knew, he would never get caught.  
  
" I got sick of this… I never liked it in the first place hell wasn't for me. So I ran away, for two hundred years, I searched for family any at all.  
  
"I found Alyssa being tortured by her step mother Sariena, she died, what ever she felt I felt too. So I saved her… I brought her back. Just to find that her father James was looking for her too. Alyssa was shy and scared. So I helped her in which I succeeded. Later we both met our mother India, Alyssa doesn't trust her, and I also have my intentions.  
  
"I know have four sisters Alyssa, Crystal and, Fionna. And now from what I here, JesseBelle Lenne' whom I don't like I can't trust her. My real family now consists of Alyssa, India, Winter and, Varg.  
  
"This is the story I am going to tell you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
Alyssa Dark  
  
200 years later  
  
Dark was walking down an alleyway. It was nighttime, there was a slight breeze here was a sense of magick in the air.  
  
There was mist up to waist height, the light from a full moon made the mist glow orange.  
  
Dark was six hundred years old now, though she looked like a normal teenager.  
  
She was still running from her father, she hoped and prayed that he didn't find her.  
  
Dark was looking for family… that's what she wanted most.  
  
As she walked down the misty alleyway she kept to the shadows, preferring not to be seen.  
  
Pain suddenly ran through her body. She screamed aloud. She heard another scream like hers as if it were echoing her.  
  
"Were, you… what's wrong?" Dark said in her head.  
  
"Please… help m… me." The voice screamed in her head.  
  
" I will… just tell me were you are…" Dark started walking to the place she thought the screaming was coming from.  
  
"I c… can't I don't know," She whimpered." Please h… help, me."  
  
"I'm coming… don't worry." Said Dark in her mind.  
  
She heard voices behind her.  
  
"Tell me what you herd ma'am." Said the voice of a man.  
  
"I herd screaming, then footsteps officer." Said a woman voice.  
  
Dark looked around her franticly for a place to hide.  
  
She saw a house at the end of the alleyway that looked empty and not used.  
  
Dark ran to that house and shut the door behind her.  
  
Not knowing that, she had ran into more danger than she would have been, if she'd got caught by police.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Said a man.  
  
Dark turned around and looked at him. He had dark blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I… I'm Dark Amor." She said slowly.  
  
"Please help me." The screaming was loudest here.  
  
"I'm here… don't worry." Dark said aloud.  
  
"My name is James… not that you need to know," He sneered. "What are you on about?"  
  
"Let her go James." Said Dark firmly.  
  
"Let who go you little wrench?" Said a woman standing next to James. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Monica shut up!" James said to the woman. He looked at Dark." I will not let my daughter go… she has done wrong and needs to be punished."  
  
"No one needs to be tortured… which is what you are doing." Dark said. Pain rushed through her body once again and she flinched.  
  
"Oh and a little girl like you would know this how?" James sneered.  
  
"I am not little… I am six hundred years old," Said Dark. "I am not girl, I am a demon… and I know this because, I have been tortured nearly every day since I was born."  
  
"Aww I petty you… really," James laughed. "But… Alyssa killed my wife. So she needs to die. Monica take care of this… demon, I need to check on Sariena."  
  
James opened a door and went down some steps into darkness.  
  
Monica pointed at Dark with her hand and whispered "Alona." Dark screamed and fell to the floor and held her head.  
  
"Monica get out of my head… get out please!" Dark shouted.  
  
"Help me… he's coming," Said Alyssa's voice. "Get me out please…"  
  
"You will never free Alyssa." Said Monica.  
  
Dark tried to ignore the pain in her head.  
  
"Alyssa come to me… come." She whispered.  
  
The form of a girl with dark brown hair, fell to the floor from the air.  
  
Dark walked over to the girl on the floor.  
  
"Alyssa?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Said Alyssa. Who looked up at Dark with her brown eyes that suddenly changed grey, they filled with tears as she started to cry.  
  
Dark stroked Alyssa's hair and said." It's okay I'm here now… you're safe." Dark felt all her pain it was so much she could hardly stand it.  
  
"Why'd you do this to her?" Dark asked Monica.  
  
James entered. The solid looking form of his dead wife Sariena followed behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three  
  
Sariena Dark  
  
"So," Said Sariena looking at the girl who was comforting her daughter. "This is the little wrench that took my daughter from me?"  
  
"Yes darling," Said James. "Her name is Dark Amor… she is Winter's daughter."  
  
"I am not a wrench," Said Dark angrily. "Winter is not my father. How can you do this to Alyssa what has she done to you?"  
  
"Good questions and what are you if your not a…" Monica said.  
  
"She has killed my wife," James looked at Sariena. "Though she doesn't look dead."  
  
James walked towards Dark and Alyssa.  
  
"Give her to me… I promise I wont kill her." James lied.  
  
"But James you… oh sorry." Said Sariena.  
  
"I wont let you kill her." Said Dark.  
  
"Alyssa won't die before me." Said a girl who had guest appeared in front of James. She had long black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Shall I kill you then Fionna?" Said James laughing.  
  
James walked towards Dark and his daughter, now completely ignoring the girl Fionna.  
  
Dark clicked her fingers an orb of fire appeared suspended in the air. She threw it and it hit James.  
  
"You c..." Said James, as his shirt caught on fire.  
  
Dark helped Alyssa up off the floor and ran past James, Monica, Sariena and the girl who had helped them.  
  
She went down the stairs she had saw James exit earlier.  
  
Dark looked around her there was no way of escape down this dark corridor.  
  
"Alyssa." Said Dark, as she heard voices of James and, Monica coming down the corridor. "Do you know a place we could hide?"  
  
Alyssa didn't speak but pointed at a whole behind a suite of armour.  
  
Dark helped Alyssa into the hiding place, as Monica and James' foot steps drew nearer.  
  
They stopped, next to the armour, Alyssa took a deep breath in, she looks at Dark her eyes questioning.  
  
"What shall we do?" She says in mind speak.  
  
"I have run out of idea's Alyssa," Said Dark in return. "But I will get you out of this."  
  
You're wife is dippy James." Said Monica.  
  
    "I know… it's something we need to work on with her." Said James.  
  
    "Alyssa is near… I sense her." Monica said.  
  
    "There." Said James. Pointing at there hiding place.  
  
    James ducked down; he looks at his daughter and Dark.  
  
    "Well my pets…" He laughed." Come out of there now and I won't give you triple beatings."  
  
    "That was subtle James." Said Monica.  
  
    A shiver ran through Alyssa, she refused to move or leave Dark.  
  
    James grabbed Alyssa and Dark, and pulls them out of the whole in the wall.  Alyssa fights back, trying desperately to get out of her fathers grip.  
  
    "I am just doing my job girls." Said Monica laughing happily.  
  
    Alyssa kicked Monica and she fell to the floor.  
  
   "You little wrench." Monica screeched.  
  
    "You are in big trouble girl," said James.  
  
    "No you are!!" said Dark aiming another fire-orb at his face.  
  
    A look of fear appeared on James' face.  
  
   Dark clicked her fingers again.  
  
   Monica looked at Dark waiting for the final blow.  
  
   "You wouldn't dare." Monica slapped Dark.  
  
    Dark fell to the floor her face bleeding from the force of Monica slap.  
  
    James tightens his grip on Alyssa, Monica laughs as Alyssa struggles to get away.  
  
    "Dark get away." Alyssa said in mind speak.  
  
    "No… I won't," Said Dark blood trickling down her face. "I won't leave you."  
  
    James picked up Alyssa and headed down the corridor leaving Dark and Monica behind.  
  
    "Dark help!" Alyssa shouted.  
  
    Monica slapped Dark again and started to yell something about manners.  
  
    "Monica for gods sake shut up!!" shouted Dark.  
  
    Dark aimed a water ball at James it hit him.  
  
    He stopped, and he dropped Alyssa on the floor, and her ankle broke.  
  
    "You are a stupid girl Dark." Said James.  James hair and, cloths were soaking wet.  
  
    Alyssa started to cry.  
  
    "Shut up Alyssa," Said Monica. " You deserved it."  
  
    "You'd better run on the count of three," Said James. "Or I will kill you… One!!"  
  
    "Give her to five James." Said Monica.  
  
    "Fine five… two!" he said.  
  
    "James don't, leave her alone." Shouted Dark.  
  
    She ran to James and set his hand on fire.  
  
    Alyssa tried to stand up but failed, only causing more pain to her broken ankle.  
  
    "You absolute witch," Shouted James.  As his skin, burned. "Dark I swear."  
  
     "What do you think you are doing Dark?" Asked Monica she slapped Dark again.  
  
    James looks a little ticked. "Why do you interfere?" He asks. " Alyssa must die today."  
  
   "Why is this James?" asked Monica.  
  
   "She will be a fret to us by the time she is fifth-teen, how many times do I have to tell you Monica?"  
  
      He raised his hand and Alyssa rose out of Darks grip, into the air.  
  
    "Alyssa!!" Dark cried.  
  
    James dropped his hand, and Alyssa fell, twenty-feet, from the air, and her head began to bleed.  
  
    "Why would Alyssa be a fret to you?" asked Dark  
  
    "James stop it…" Dark ran to Alyssa.  
  
    "I believe that she should die now," said Monica.  
  
    "Yes." Said James. "She will die now."  
  
    "Please stop it James… I'll do anything." Dark pleaded, feeling Alyssa's pain once again.  
  
    "Dark I have come to finish what my wife could not." James said.  
  
    "Me also." Monica agreed.  
  
    "Please don't kill her James… Sariena couldn't do it… Neither can you."  
  
   Dark controlled her energy and made an orb of electricity.  
  
    She got up off the floor and divided the orb into two little orbs.  Then she aimed them at James and Monica.  Monica ducked and it missed, but James' orb hit him right in the stomach, and paralysed him.  
  
    "What the bloody hell, have you done to him?" Monica shouted.  Looking at the limp figure of James on the floor.  
  
    Dark lifted up Alyssa and headed up the stairs, and ran out into the alleyway.  
  
    Out in the glowing mist they ran, and didn't stop until they were about two hours away from the James and Sariena's house.  
  
    The sky was now a light blue as dawn approached, it started raining.  
  
    The rain revived Alyssa; she looked up at Dark and began to cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four  
  
Dark and Alyssa connected  
  
Alyssa Dark sat in the crypt waiting for Dark Amor, the girl who had saved her the previous night.  
  
The crypt was were Alyssa and her friends met.  
  
It was made out of compact bone only some places were made of just stone. The ceiling was about ten feet high and was covered in ancient cobwebs. It had four windows one on each wall.  
  
There was a knock on the iron door. Alyssa got up and opened the door.  
  
"Hello Dark." Alyssa smiled.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Said Dark. "There are at least twelve crypts in this place."  
  
"It's okay," Said Alyssa. "I just needed to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Dark asked as she sat down on a sofa.  
  
" I found out how we are connected… how we feel each others pain, and can talk to each other in our heads." Said Alyssa.  
  
"How?" asked Dark.  
  
"The ghost of my mum…" Said Alyssa." My good mum… she told me that she had a child, named Dark but she got taken away from her." She looked at Dark.  
  
"I… I have family?" said Dark.  
  
Dark sat on the flooring and just looked at Alyssa and thought, "she must be lying."  
  
"I've never had family." Said Dark.  
  
"Never?" Asked Alyssa." But Your father Winter…"  
  
"He's not my father," Dark looked at the floor. "He's evil."  
  
"But all demons are evil aren't they?" Alyssa said curiously.  
  
"No they aren't," said Dark. " I'm not"  
  
"You're a demon?" Alyssa asked surprised. "You don't look like a demon… your not evil."  
  
"Not all demons are evil Alyssa, I'm not," Said Dark." Winter is not my family never has been and never will be."  
  
"H… How could your father be evil?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"He is lord of the underworld he traps innocent people down there and then, he tortures them forever and ever until there is nothing left of them and they want to die.  
  
"Then he makes me use my powers to heal them again. Just so that he can torture them even more and then make me heal them… again and again." Dark said.  
  
Alyssa just sat there, looking at Dark her new sister, not knowing what to say to this.  
  
"Again and again he tortures them. Some cry out in pain and agony, others in pain and hatred. But I can't help them, no one can… they'll be there for ever." Dark cried.  
  
Alyssa walked over to Dark and sat down beside her and said." No one should have to see or do that, but it will be okay now sissy."  
  
"Yes it will be… Now that I have found Family." Said Dark.  
  
There was a knock on the Crypts iron door. Alyssa got up and opened it.  
  
Fionna came in sat down next to Dark. She had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Are you all right?" Fionna asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Dark lied.  
  
"Sissy I have found out how me and dark are connected." Alyssa said to Fionna.  
  
"Oh… How?" Asked Fionna.  
  
"Um… Dark can you tell her?" Alyssa asked Dark her eyes turning amber.  
  
"Okay," Said Dark. "Me and Alyssa have the same mum Fionna. Were sisters."  
  
"So that's how you two speak together?" Asked Fionna. "In your heads?"  
  
"Yes it is Fionna… My good mum told me." Said Alyssa.  
  
"She came back to you?" asked Fionna. "You sure you can trust her."  
  
"I can trust her Fionna, she has done nothing but love me," Alyssa said. " She is finding away to come back to life. She said she'd find you when she did."  
  
"When Winter told me my mother I thought I'd never see her," Said Dark. " Last night I almost gave up looking for family."  
  
"Were both glad you didn't." Said Fionna.  
  
"I wish I could have herd you sooner Alyssa." Said Dark.  
  
"You did… I called out for you sometimes… when I wasn't in pain." Said Alyssa.  
  
"But… I didn't hear you." Dark looked at the floor.  
  
"It's okay siss. You had your own problems then."  
  
Dark cried and tried to hide it. Alyssa looked at her.  
  
"Don't feel like that Dark… You can't hate your self for this… You can't run from Winter and find people at the same time."  
  
"There are people coming." Said Dark changing the subject. "I hear voices."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter five  
  
Sariena visits  
  
Sariena walked through the wall of Alyssa's room.  
  
She walked over to Alyssa who was sleeping in her bed.  
  
Sariena put her hand on Alyssa's head and whispered a few words. Sariena turned into a smoky silver mist, and went into Alyssa's head.  
  
Sariena had entered Alyssa's dream.  
  
"Alyssa." She said in a low voice.  
  
"Leave me alone Sariena," Alyssa said. "Your not welcome here."  
  
"I know I'm not but you can't stop me." Sariena laughed. She pointed at Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa screamed and woke up.  
  
Dark and a boy with deep black hair and blue eyes called Varg entered the room.  
  
"Alyssa what's wrong?" Dark said.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Dark just leave me alone… I don't want you here." Said Alyssa.  
  
"Alyssa we are only trying to help." Said Varg.  
  
"Just go I hate you both and I don't want you here." Said Alyssa putting her lavender dressing gown on over her blue nightdress.  
  
Dark looked in doubt at Alyssa and said. "There is something wrong I can tell."  
  
"Dark just get, the hell out of my head." Alyssa shouted.  
  
"Alyssa why don't you want me to help you?" Dark looked at Alyssa and sighed. "You don't love me… You never have."  
  
"Dark your right… I'd never love a Demon-Dweller, I couldn't love something evil like you." Alyssa laughed.  
  
"Alyssa she's your sister how can you say that?" Said Varg turning to her.  
  
Dark looked at Alyssa and ran out of the room.  
  
Alyssa's eyes turned from a dark sky blue to a light jade as she came out of Sariena's trance. Sariena's now misty form stepped out of Alyssa's body and turned solid looking.  
  
She noticed the way that Varg looked at her as he left the room.  
  
"Some were I went wrong… I had a flaw." She said and sighed.  
  
She tried to remember what she had done to make Varg look at her like that. Then she remembered Sariena and what she made her say to Dark and she cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry siss… I didn't mean it." She said to her self.  
  
Then she made her way to the door and down the stairs thinking she must go after her. She stopped. "No I can't… Varg's with her now."  
  
She went back to her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter six.  
  
Dark's doubt.  
  
Dark ran in the downpour of cold wet rain to the crypt and closed the door behind her. Thunder sounded in the distance.  
  
Dark sat down on the floor of the crypt. She curled up into a ball and cried her self to sleep.  
  
Varg opened the crypt door, and a gust of wind came in and he shut the door quickly.  
  
He sat down beside Dark and took her in his arms.  
  
"She doesn't love me Varg." She cried into his arm.  
  
"Yes she does Dark." Said Varg.  
  
"No… You heard her Varg she shouted it." Said Dark.  
  
There was another rumble of thunder and a fork of lightning followed it. Illuminating the crypt electric blue.  
  
"That was Sariena, she had entered Alyssa's body," Varg explained. " I saw Sariena exit her body after you left."  
  
"B… But she called me a Demon-Dweller Varg," Dark cried. "I'm not like them, I'm not!"  
  
Varg looked at Dark. "Even Sariena shouldn't call you Demon-Dweller… She can't exactly talk. Any way that's her description not yours."  
  
"That's what my father called me too…" Said Dark. " And now Sariena… Says it to and makes me think… What if I am evil."  
  
Varg sighed. "It doesn't matter what Sariena says 'cause it's not true… Winter is just a horrible demon who's not worth listing to and, Alyssa does love you she's your sister." He said.  
  
"What if it wasn't Sariena didn't make her say that." Said Dark.  
  
"She told me she didn't and I saw Sariena exit her body Dark… It wasn't her I promise you." Varg said quietly.  
  
"Okay it just felt so much like her is all." Said Dark.  
  
"But it wasn't so you don't have to worry about anything." Varg said.  
  
"I know…. I wont." Said Dark.  
  
"And you'll be okay?" Varg asked Dark.  
  
"Yeah I will be okay." Said Dark.  
  
"Good," Varg hugged and kissed Dark. " You best get back to your room it's twelve thirty."  
  
"Okay," Said Dark checking her watch." See you in the morning."  
  
Dark got up and closed the crypt door behind her.  
  
Another rumble of thunder sounded but it had moved to the north. A fork of lightning followed the thunder and it glowed a scarlet red. Lightning illuminating the icy sheets of rain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter seven  
  
India Amor  
  
Dark walked down a long side street with Alyssa.  
  
"Who are we meeting?" She asked.  
  
"India Amor," Said Alyssa. " She's our mother… Her friends turned her human, and she wants to meet us.  
  
"My mother?" Said Dark. "I'm going to meet were going to meet our mother?"  
  
"Yes Dark we both are." Said Alyssa.  
  
They went up to a mauve door on near the end of the street; a silver number nineteen was fastened on the door.  
  
Alyssa braised her self and, looked at Dark. She knocked on the mauve door.  
  
A woman opened it she had dark curly brown hair and amber brown eyes.  
  
"Hello Alyssa, Dark," India said. "Please come in."  
  
Dark and, Alyssa followed India into a room on the hallway.  
  
The walls of the room, were painted a sapphire blue, the material on the furniture was silver.  
  
"Sit down." Said India pointing at two chairs by the crackling fire.  
  
Dark stood and, so did Alyssa.  
  
"W… Why did you let Winter take me?" Dark asked.  
  
"I didn't let Winter take you Dark," Said India. "He took you from me… I couldn't stop him… I didn't have the power… him being lord of his hell dimension and being two million years older than me. I was only eighteen I was powerless against him Dark."  
  
Dark looked away from India.  
  
"I'm sorry… You should not have gone through that," Said India. She walked over to Dark and hugged her. "I'm so sorry darling."  
  
"It's okay mum," Dark cried through her hug. " I dealt with it it's okay."  
  
"You shouldn't have had to deal with it." India pushed Darks wet curls out of her eyes. "He's an evil, evil man I wont let him hurt you again."  
  
Alyssa watched this and thought. "Dark called her, mum how could she trust her after only one meeting."  
  
"Alyssa… I'm also sorry for what Sariena did to you," Said India. "She killed me… before I could even see you."  
  
India walked to wards Alyssa. But she shrunk behind Dark.  
  
"Why do you fear me Alyssa?" asked India. "I will not hurt you, I swear I am not like Sariena."  
  
Alyssa looked away from India and continued to hide behind Dark.  
  
"Why does she fear me Dark?" India said.  
  
"She's been through a lot, you can't expect her to trust you strait away not after what Sariena did to her." Said Dark.  
  
India looked at Dark with an extremely regretful look.  
  
"Oh… I wish none of this had ever happened to you two." India cried.  
  
"I wish for a lot of things but they wont come true." Said Dark.  
  
"What do you wish for Dark?" asked India.  
  
"Um… That Winter and hell never existed, that something could stop Winter from hurting people," Said Dark. "I wish that I could be human… I wish that Sariena had never hurt Alyssa. Those are my wishes."  
  
"Dark some of those wishes can come true," Said India. "I will find a way for you to become human and, I can find away to protect you from Winter."  
  
"Your wide of the mark my love, there is absolutely nothing that will be able to stop me ever."  
  
The figure of a tall man who had been unobserved through out the whole discussion said these words. He was a very tall man, his skin was a tanned brown colour, hair was a sandy blonde, his eyes a bright emerald green.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter eight  
  
Winter the death lord of the underworld and northern deserts.  
  
    "Don't you dare call me love." Said India.  
  
    "Well my daughter…" Said Winter totally ignoring India, and looking at Dark. " Are you ready to come back to the underworld with me?"  
  
    "I …… I'm never going with you." Said Dark in a little voice.  
  
    "Then I shall make you come." Winter said.  
  
    He made a quick gesture to seize Dark.  But India stood in the way.  
  
    "I won't let you hurt her again." Said India. " You took her from me once I wont let you this time"  
  
    "Might I ask, how are you going to stop me girl?" Winter laughed. "You couldn't stop me the last time what makes you say you will now?"  
  
    Dark just stood listening to this and thinking "Alyssa he's going to take me again.  I don't want to go back their."  She looked at Alyssa.  
  
    Alyssa thought back to Dark. "I know, I don't want him to take you either.  India wont let him… I know she wont."  
  
    "I don't know …… but I will …… I won't let you hurt my daughter again." India shook as she said this.  
  
    "But she is my daughter also, therefore I have a right to see her. Said Winter. "My daughter."  
  
    "She isn't your daughter you use her as a instrument of evil." Said India shaking even more.  
  
     "India love she is mine, I have had her for the past three hundred years, I don't intend to let her go now."  Said Winter. "She is mine!!"  
  
     "NO SHE IS MINE I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER." India shouted.  
  
    "You're not taking my sister." Said Alyssa. "I'm so glad you look like mum Dark."  
  
    "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WRENH." Winter shouted at Alyssa.  
  
    Alyssa shrunk behind Dark.  
  
    Dark stood right in front of Winter and yelled. "Don't you dare call my sister a wrench … you are a … a you're a repulsive, wicked, common piece of…"  
  
    "Thank you for the complements dear." Said Winter.  He waved his hand and in one swift movement sent Dark flying towards the wall.  
  
    India vanished and reappeared in front of Dark and caught her before she hit the wall.  
  
    "Are you okay dear?" asked India.  
  
    "Yeah…" Said Dark in a small voice.  
  
    "I will not let you hurt her again." Said India.  
  
     "Fine… "Said Winter. "I won't take her this time …… but you can't protect her all the time and then bang… she'll be mine." Winter vanished.  
  
    "Well he's gone for now, not for long though." India sighed. "He'll be back."  
  
    "W… Why does he want Dark?" Alyssa asked.  
  
    "I don't know …… but I will find out…" India said. "I've got to go now …… have to find someone… emergency I'll be back."  
  
    India disappeared. Dark and Alyssa went back to school.  Alyssa feeling like she really couldn't trust India.     
  
                                                                     
  
                                                                                                    
  
                                                                                             
  
                      
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter nine  
  
"Visions."  
  
Alyssa woke up with a little cry after having a vision about her daughter's death. She got dressed and went into the common room.  
  
She sat down on a chair by the fire. Alyssa took a small dagger from her pocket and slowly started to slit her wrists.  
  
Alyssa looked at her hands blood dripping from them and cried. She looked away and stared into the fire.  
  
She heard footsteps and quickly stood up and hid the dagger under a pillow.  
  
Dark came down the stairs fully dressed even though it was twelve at night.  
  
Alyssa hid her hands behind her back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Dark.  
  
"Nothing." Said Alyssa trying to avoid Darks eyes.  
  
"You've been slitting your wrists again haven't you?" Said Dark it wasn't a question Dark could tell by the look on Alyssa's face.  
  
"N… no I… haven't." Alyssa lied.  
  
"Let me see your wrists." Said Dark.  
  
A man with blank blue eye's and dark brown hair appeared by the fire, Dark looked at him.  
  
"Who are you?" She said.  
  
"I'm Dominic," Said the man he looked at Alyssa. "Alyssa love, are you okay?"  
  
Alyssa completely ignored Dominic and carried on trying to hide her hands.  
  
Dark walked over to her and took her hands from behind her back, Alyssa thought Dark but then gave up, Dark looked at her hands.  
  
"Alyssa why…?" Dark asked looking at her.  
  
"I… I don't know I had a vision of my daughter," She looked at Dominic. "Our daughter… Annalisa."  
  
"Alyssa you don't have to do this." Dark said.  
  
Dark looked at Alyssa hands, and waved one of her own over Alyssa's and the cuts vanished.  
  
"Thank you siss…" Said Alyssa.  
  
"What happened in the vision love?" Dominic asked, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"I… don't want to talk about it…" Said Alyssa playing with the silver ring on her finger.  
  
Alyssa looked as if she had suddenly remembered something and ran up stairs.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Dark turns mortal  
  
Alyssa went into her room and took from her bedside cabinet a box of bottles full of dissimilar colour liquids. She took the box back into the common room and started making a potion.  
  
"Alyssa love what are you doing?" Dominic asked.  
  
"I promised Dark something." Alyssa said.  
  
Dark looked at Alyssa curiously.  
  
"You promised me what?" She asked.  
  
"That I'd find a way to turn you mortal." Said Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa poured some blue coloured liquid into some red and it fizzed and turned purple.  
  
"Here drink this…" Alyssa said handing the bottle to Dark. "It will turn you mortal."  
  
"You sure?" Said Dark taking the bottle.  
  
"Yes." Said Alyssa.  
  
Dark looked at the potion carefully and drank it.  
  
Dark felt something rush run threw her body like cold water.  
  
"Bloody hell." Said Dark.  
  
Alyssa looked at Dark  
  
"Are you okay siss?" Asked Alyssa.  
  
"Yeah guest suddenly got really tired," Dark yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
"Okay," Said Alyssa. "See you in the morning."  
  
"Yeah," Said Dark, yawning. "Night."  
  
Dark walked up the stairs and went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
JesseBelle and Faith Lenne'  
  
JesseBelle and Faith Lenne' sat in the common room immerged in a deep conversation.  
  
"Faith you know Alyssa Dark, the girl who does my home work?" JesseBelle asked.  
  
"Yeah… " Said Faith slowly. "What about her?"  
  
"Well her mother India Amor," JesseBelle explained. "Said she wanted to adopt us… Along with Crystal and, Fionna."  
  
"S …… She really wants to adopt us…?" Faith asked.  
  
The Lenne' children had been put into an orphanage because of what had happened a couple of summers ago when JesseBelle was thirteen.  
  
Her mother and father Ethan and Alia Lenne' had died on two different accidents on there trip to India.  
  
Ethan Lenne' had been killed by one of Winters men, a Demon-Dweller who's reason was "He got in the way of plans and knew to much."  
  
Alia was there and had watched this …… Later she was found dead with no sign of the Demon-Dwellers killing her and no illness.  
  
JesseBelle and Faith, were forced into an orphanage, were they were beat regularly and, if they did something wrong.  
  
"Yes she does." Said JesseBelle fighting back her tears.  
  
"Don't cry Jesse." Said Faith looking at her sister.  
  
"I'm not," Said JesseBelle. "There is one problem with the adoption."  
  
"What's that?" Faith asked.  
  
"Dark Amor is India's daughter… You know the one who hates me and called me a slut." JesseBelle glared.  
  
"Dark?" Said Faith. "I heard that she is a demon… one of my friends told me."  
  
"Dark's a demon," JesseBelle laughed. "Oh this is perfect… what else do you knows about her?"  
  
"That she's like six hundred and years old," Said Faith. "That's all I know."  
  
"Dark's a six hundred year old demon… Aww this is great. Faith go, and wake up Alyssa… I want to get the gossip on Dark."  
  
"Ugh okay." Faith said. She disappeared up the steps. Five minuets later she came back with Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa sat down, by JesseBelle yawning and stretching.  
  
"What did you wake me up for?" She snapped.  
  
"We wanted to ask you some things about your sister Dark." Said JesseBelle laughing.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything," Said Alyssa firmly. She crossed her arms and looked at JesseBelle. "All you will do is tell the whole school."  
  
"Exactly why else would I want to know… apart from my own pleasure?" JesseBelle smirked.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything about Dark, JesseBelle if you want information go and get it from her." Said Alyssa.  
  
"Fine," JesseBelle glared. "Go and wake up Dark, Faith."  
  
"But I… ugh," Faith mumbled as she walked up the stairs. "Always me that's got to do stuff… she never does it her self oh no."  
  
"Faith I heard that." Said JesseBelle.  
  
Faith glared back down the stairs, and turned round the left corner to Darks room.  
  
She came back ten minutes later with Dark who looked extremely irritated at being woken up at six in the morning.  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY NORA DID YOU WAKE ME UP FOR?" Dark yelled.  
  
"Dark…" Said Alyssa yawning, you'll wake every one up."  
  
"I don't care." Said Dark.  
  
"Wow demon's get touchy in the morning." JesseBelle laughed.  
  
Dark looked at JesseBelle with a look of pure loathing.  
  
"How do you know I'm a demon?" Asked Dark.  
  
"I don't have to tell you any thing. If you're a demon that means you're a Demon-Dweller…" JesseBelle said.  
  
She had gone too far Dark had lost her nerve.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A DEMON-DWELLER I AM NOT ONE OF THEM…" Dark screamed.  
  
Alyssa looked at Dark.  
  
With a swift movement of Dark's hand she had pushed JesseBelle towards the wall, JesseBelle went flying into the wall, and she fell to the floor her head bleeding.  
  
"Jesse." Faith whispered as she ran to her sister and helped her up.  
  
"Oh my god." Dark almost fainted, as she held her stomach tight.  
  
"Dark what's wrong?" Asked Alyssa helping her to stand up.  
  
"M… my stomach hurts… never felt that before." Said Dark, shaking.  
  
Alyssa put a hand on Dark's stomach and said. "Dark I… I think you're pregnant.  
  
"B… but I c… can't be pregnant I…" Dark stammered. "I… It doesn't have a f… father"  
  
"W… we should go to the nurse." Sighed Alyssa hugging Dark.  
  
"No I don't want every one to know." Dark said threw her sobs.  
  
"But Dark, it's hurting you." She looked at her sister who was holding her stomach and rocking backwards and forwards.  
  
"I know… It hurts so much but I really don't want to go." Dark cried.  
  
Alyssa looked at Dark.  
  
"I'm sorry sissy I don't know what to do."  
  
JesseBelle looked from Dark to Alyssa a wide grin spread across her face.  
  
"Dark Amor is pregnant…" She said. "Oh this is wonderful I'm going to tell Anita … come on Faith."  
  
JesseBelle and Faith left the room laughing.  
  
"Sissy who's Anita?" Asked Dark. Knowing the answer to be bad.  
  
"The school journalist." Said Alyssa.  
  
"Oh… the whole school will know by Monday," Dark said. "I'm going back to bed I can't handle this."  
  
She walked up the stairs leaving Alyssa behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter twelve  
  
A clone?  
  
Alyssa walked into the common room and sat down on a chair by the window. The late afternoon sun shone in bright and orange.  
  
Dark came in the room ten minutes later and sat down next to Alyssa.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Asked Dark.  
  
"Yes Dark," Said Alyssa. "There is something concerning India that you should know."  
  
"What?" Asked Dark. Looking at Alyssa with curiosity.  
  
"India isn't our real mother, India's real name is Kestrel Darkchild and, the real India Amor is in London." Said Alyssa.  
  
"So um… let me get this strait because I am now a tad confused," Said Dark. "The person we thought was our mother… India Amor isn't really our mother and is called Kestrel Darkchild… The real India Amor is in London."  
  
"Yes Dark." Said Alyssa.  
  
Dark looked at Alyssa. "Bloody hell." She said.  
  
"Dark!" Said Alyssa.  
  
"What?" Said Dark.  
  
"Don't curse in front of your little sister please." Said Alyssa.  
  
"Fine I won't," Dark sighed. "Why did Kestrel lie to us? I trusted her."  
  
"She's a well known Spirit-Fighter Dark," Said Alyssa. "Kestrel and India were partners… they were working against Winter's Demon-Dwellers and Winter… He wanted them dead… That's why India asked Kestrel is she could look after us."  
  
"B… but why did India not tell us who she really was?" Asked Dark. "She could still protect us."  
  
"Because she was being hunted Dark… she didn't want you to not trust her… she knew at that time Winter was after you and that India couldn't be there to protect you so… she stood in for her." Said Alyssa.  
  
"I know that it's just… never mind." Sighed Dark.  
  
Alyssa looked at Dark. "She told me not to tell you… because she knew you'd be hurt… but I can't lie to you siss."  
  
"I want to see India…" Said Dark. "Ask her… some things."  
  
"Okay," Said Alyssa. "It's late I'm going to bed. You should get some sleep too."  
  
"Not sleepy." Said Dark.  
  
"Sissy you'll make your self ill if you don't sleep."  
  
"No I won't… I don't need to sleep… I couldn't even if I tried this silly nut of a baby kicking all the time." Said Dark.  
  
Alyssa looked at Dark and sighed.  
  
"The baby's hurting you… you really should go and see the nurse." She said.  
  
"It's not hurting me." Dark lied and looked out the window.  
  
"Well good night Dark." Alyssa sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
Kestrel Darkchild  
  
Kestrel appeared next to the window in a pool of moonlight.  
  
Kestrel looked at Dark, looking awfully distressed then smiled.  
  
"Hello Dark." Said Kestrel.  
  
"KESTREL." Alyssa cried. She ran down the stairs.  
  
"Alyssa." Said Kestrel as Alyssa hugged her. "Your awake… it's eleven thirty."  
  
"Okay geeze I'll go." Said Alyssa and she walked back up the stairs.  
  
Kestrel looked at Dark.  
  
"I know you must hate me for what I did Dark, but I…" Kestrel started.  
  
"I don't hate you… I understand why you lied to us." Said Dark.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't trust me because of what did to you." Said Kestrel sadly.  
  
"It's not your fault Kestrel… I know the Demon-Dwellers were after you." Said Dark.  
  
"I shouldn't of lied though." Kestrel cried. "I begged India to come and find you… but she wouldn't come."  
  
Dark walked over to Kestrel and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay." Said Dark.  
  
Kestrel looked at the painted clock on the wall.  
  
"You really should be in bed you know." She said.  
  
"Kestrel, I'm not going to sleep, I can't… not now." Said Dark firmly.  
  
"But your baby… you need energy." Kestrel said looking at Dark worryingly.  
  
"Oh for gods sake!" Snapped Dark. "I already had this lecture of Alyssa… I don't need it from you too."  
  
Kestrel sighed. "Just promise me you'll look after your self okay?"  
  
"Okay," Said Dark. " Is she looking for us? India."  
  
"No she isn't." Said Kestrel looking at the floor.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Dark.  
  
"Because she is scared to… She thinks Winter would hurt her again if she tries to go near you." Said Kestrel.  
  
"I… ugh I hate him," Said Dark angrily. "I wish he'd go to hell… hang on he is in hell… some were worse than hell."  
  
"Don't say that… I know he should but don't say it." Said Kestrel.  
  
"I want to meet India." Said Dark ignoring Kestrel.  
  
Said Kestrel looking at the floor." "Are you going to see her now?"  
  
"No!" Said Dark. "I'm not going with out Alyssa."  
  
"I'm going to say good bye to Alyssa, because I have to go now." Kestrel smiled.  
  
"To see India?" Asked Dark.  
  
"No," Said Kestrel. "I need to meet up with Spirit-Fighters to discuss India,"  
  
Kestrel walked up the stairs and went to Alyssa's room.  
  
Five minutes later Dark heard a scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter fourteen  
  
Alyssa Kidnapped  
  
Dark ran up the stairs and found Kestrel crying on the floor.  
  
Dark looked around the room, there Alyssa was no were to be seen.  
  
"Where's Alyssa?" Dark asked Kestrel.  
  
Kestrel continued to cry.  
  
Dark sat down beside her and hugged her. Then she looked into Kestrel's eyes.  
  
"Where is Alyssa," Dark asked again.  
  
"S…She promised me… she promised me." Kestrel cried.  
  
"Who promised you what?" Asked Dark.  
  
"I… India promised me… she wouldn't take Alyssa…" Said Kestrel.  
  
"W…why does she want Alyssa?" Asked Dark.  
  
"B…. because of her seeing power." Said Kestrel.  
  
"Kestrel I truly do have to find her," Said Dark. "And when I do… I'll destroy India."  
  
"No… You can't kill her." Cried Kestrel.  
  
"But she's hurting Alyssa," Said Dark. "If she does anything to harm Alyssa I will kill her."  
  
"O… Okay but try not to harm her please." Said Kestrel miserably.  
  
Dark sighed. "Where in India's house would she hide Alyssa?"  
  
Dark now started pacing up and down the common room getting irritated with Kestrel.  
  
"Um… In the kitchens… the dungeons… under the floor boards of her room." Said Kestrel.  
  
"Okay thanks." Said Dark.  
  
Kestrel hugged Dark.  
  
"Good luck Dark." She said sadly.  
  
"Thank you Kestrel." Said Dark.  
  
"I only lied to you Dark because I wanted to see at least one of my daughters." Said Kestrel.  
  
"But me and Alyssa aren't your daughters." Said Dark.  
  
"I know Crystal is… Alyssa's friend and it was a way to get to see her again." Said Kestrel.  
  
Dark took one last look at Kestrel, and vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
The true mother  
  
Dark re-appeared, outside India's room, after trying to find it for an hour. She opened the door slowly and it creaked.  
  
"Alyssa?" She said.  
  
A woman who looked rather like Dark stared back at her with dislike.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Asked the woman. "Remarkable… you look exactly like me when I was your age."  
  
Silent sobs could be heard from some were in the room.  
  
"I am Dark Amor… your daughter… my business is Alyssa." Said Dark.  
  
The woman India does not look at all surprised by this.  
  
"I am not hurting her, she will tell you that." Said India.  
  
"Then why is she crying?" Said Dark, looking around the room to see were the sobs where coming from.  
  
"I honestly don't know." India lied.  
  
There was a load bang and more sobs were heard.  
  
India glared at her daughter Dark.  
  
"Don't lie to me," Said Dark. "Why is she crying? Why is she banging to get out?"  
  
"Because she wishes not to be with her mother." Said India crossing her arms.  
  
"Because you are hurting her, you wretched evil woman. " Dark shouted.  
  
"I am not hurting her, she is hurting her self." Sighed India.  
  
"Bull…" Said Dark angrily.  
  
"Please let me go." Cried Alyssa from under the flooring.  
  
"Oh hush up Alyssa, I tried to do this the easy way." Said India.  
  
They heard another desperate cry from under the floorboards.  
  
"Please get away from me you beast… get away all I want is my sister." Cried Alyssa.  
  
"I told you I wasn't hurting her." Said India.  
  
"Would you guest shut up?" Said Dark. "For Christ sake India."  
  
India looked taken aback.  
  
"Talking to your mother in such language tusk tusk." She shook her head.  
  
"You are not my mother, you have never been hear for me," Said Dark angrily. "Your guest like Winter, and that's almost impossible."  
  
"Who?" Said India curiously.  
  
India and Dark hear a rustling sound from under the floorboards, India glared at it.  
  
"Winter… my father." Said Dark.  
  
"And that matters to me why?" India glared.  
  
They hear a large bang.  
  
"Because your guests like him… and Sariena. Please let Alyssa go."  
  
India looked at Dark in a puzzled way.  
  
"I'm that bad?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," Said Dark. "You are at the moment."  
  
"Fine you may have your precious sister." India sighed.  
  
India waved her hand and the floorboards flew back against the walls.  
  
There were steps leading into a dark dungeon like room.  
  
There was no sign of Alyssa.  
  
"Were is she where's Alyssa?" Said Dark.  
  
India looked into the dark dungeon like room.  
  
"I didn't want this to happen..." India said.  
  
"WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" Dark yelled. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ALYSSA?"  
  
She looked at Dar and ran down the stone steps into the dungeon room.  
  
They heard another scream from deep inside the darkest part of the room.  
  
"Alyssa… Alyssa darling." India ran deeper into the darkness. She stopped. "Dark I'm so sorry."  
  
Dark walked over to India and slapped her so hard that her face stated bleeding and she fell to the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry Dark." She cried India lay there on the dusty floor crying.  
  
. "I really am sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen… she guest has so much power… I couldn't help it."  
  
Dark felt that she had never been so angry in her life. She couldn't take it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DOEN WITH MY SISTER?" She yelled.  
  
"She is some were in the house… stolen by a gremlin." India cried.  
  
"If she is in the house I will find her." Said Dark and she started walking up towards the light.  
  
"You might find her below the guest room…" Said India.  
  
"Your not even going to try and find your own daughter… what kind of a mother is you?" Dark laughed. "I'm ashamed to call you mine... Kestrel was a better mother than you… and you lied to her."  
  
"How did I lie?" Said India looking at Dark.  
  
"You said that you wouldn't take Alyssa." Said Dark.  
  
"I'm sorry for that." Said India. Looking at the floor. "She just has so much power and doesn't even know it."  
  
"So basically your using your own daughter just for power … I had power when I was a demon… I still have seeing power so why not take mine." Said Dark.  
  
"No… Alyssa's power is stronger." Said India. "You can only see the future in your dreams."  
  
Alyssa came running out of the darkness of the dungeon looking like a ghost.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter sixteen  
  
Gremlin  
  
"Alyssa…" Said Dark.  
  
Dark ran towards Alyssa and hugged her, her skin was cold and wet Alyssa was shaking.  
  
A demon-like animal that was a dusty green grey colour wearing cloths made of black leather and covered in chains and, carrying a whip, stomped into the room.  
  
"Shit…" Said Dark.  
  
Alyssa buried her self into Darks arm and tears ran down her bleeding face.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you Alyssa." Said Dark firmly.  
  
"I… it already has…" Cried Alyssa.  
  
"I won't let it hurt you again." Said Dark.  
  
The gremlin stomped towards Dark and Alyssa. India stood in the way.  
  
"BACK OF CYFF… LEAVE HER ALONE, I TOLD YOU TO KEEP CARE OF HER… NOT BEET THE BLOODY CRAP OUT OF HER." India yelled.  
  
"It'll be okay." Said Dark trying to ignore India's yelling.  
  
Dark looked at the demon Cyff.  
  
"N… No it won't magick can't fix this." Said Alyssa. Who was all the time loosing blood.  
  
"W… well find away.." Said Dark.  
  
"Sissy get me out of here… please." Said Alyssa. She glared at India, blood trickling down Alyssa's face and her arms.  
  
"Okay siss… but can you walk?" Dark asked.  
  
"No I don't think I can…" Said Alyssa. "Siss I don't like mum."  
  
They walked up the stairs leaving India and the Gremlin behind them.  
  
"Neither do I." Said Dark.  
  
"Please d… Don't make me see her again." Alyssa pleaded.  
  
"I wont ever make you see her." Said Dark.  
  
India ran past them and blocked the entrance.  
  
"I'm not letting you two leave." She said firmly.  
  
Dark waved her hand and India went flying into the wall and fell to the floor.  
  
"I'm not taking any crap from you India." Said Dark. "Your not my mother."  
  
India coughed up blood and started to cry.  
  
Alyssa fell to the floor and cried.  
  
Dark went to her and helped her up.  
  
Alyssa hugged Dark. Then looked at her white clothes that had been stained blood red.  
  
More tears mingled with the blood on her face.  
  
"Sissy… look at m… my back." She said.  
  
"I'm so sorry Alyssa." Said Dark.  
  
"H… He whipped me and when I cried he'd d… do it again." Said Alyssa.  
  
"I'm sorry I should have got here sooner." Said Dark regretfully.  
  
"M… magick can't help this sissy." Alyssa cried.  
  
"We should go back to the school the nurse will help us…" Said Dark.  
  
Dark and Alyssa vanished leaving a totally gutted India behind them.  
  
She had missed her chance of getting power and she hated her self for that. After all that's all she ever wanted… power.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter seventeen  
  
Kestrel helps  
  
Alyssa and Dark appeared out side the gates of Lowenta, school.  
  
Dark helped Alyssa up to the common room, Alyssa collapsed on the floor, Dark sat besides her looking, feeling guilty.  
  
"I wish I could help you Alyssa." She said.  
  
"Magick can't help siss…" Said Alyssa again.  
  
"But if I had my power back…" Said Dark. "I could help you."  
  
"You can get your power back…" Said Alyssa.  
  
Dark looked at Alyssa who was loosing blood rapidly.  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
"You have to give up the thing that you love most." Said Alyssa.  
  
"I… I can't give up my baby…" Said Dark sadly. "I'm so sorry Alyssa, I just c… can't."  
  
"It's okay." Said Alyssa feeling hurt.  
  
Alyssa got up and sat on the couch by the fire, getting blood al over it.  
  
"I'm sorry Alyssa I can't give up my baby…" Said Dark.  
  
Alyssa looked at Dark tears mixing with her blood.  
  
"It's okay Dark… I'm sorry." Said Alyssa.  
  
"Why?" Said Dark. "You have done nothing to me."  
  
"I made the antidote." Alyssa nodded sadly.  
  
Alyssa continued to bleed and seeming to go to sleep she blacks out.  
  
"Oh no… Alyssa." Dark cried.  
  
Kestrel walked into the common room, and seeing Dark and Alyssa hugging ran to them.  
  
"WHY DID YOU NOT TAKE HER TO THE NURSE?" Kestrel yelled at Dark. "WHY DID YOU RISK HER LIFE?"  
  
"I…" Dark cried.  
  
"Alyssa wake up… " Cried Kestrel. "You what?"  
  
"I should have got to India sooner… this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"I can't get her up… she won't wake," Said Kestrel. "Dark go and get the Mrs. Silver."  
  
"S… she said magick couldn't help…" Dark stammered.  
  
"I don't care what she said this girl needs help." Kestrel glared at the wall.  
  
Dark sighed and left the room.  
  
"Alyssa… Alyssa." Kestrel shook Alyssa trying to get her up.  
  
Dark entered the room with a woman who had light brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"What is it Kestrel?" Said Mrs. Silver, she looked at Alyssa. "Oh my god, what the bloody hell happened to her?"  
  
"Her mother India… a wicked person… will you help… please." Said Kestrel.  
  
Alyssa opened her eyes and looked at Dark then blacked out again.  
  
Dark moved into the shadows feeling guilty.  
  
"Yes I will help." Said Mrs. Silver.  
  
Kestrel looked at Dark feeling she shouldn't of shouted at her.  
  
"Come out of the shadows dear, we need your help also… thank you Carmen," Said Kestrel. "She needs lots of blood."  
  
"Please Dark come her…" Said Alyssa opening her eyes.  
  
Dark walked over to Alyssa and sat beside her. Mrs. Silver left the room.  
  
"Dark please stay… don't leave me…" Said Alyssa.  
  
"She isn't going any were." Said Kestrel looking at Alyssa.  
  
"I won't leave you…" Said Dark taking Alyssa's hand.  
  
"Dark you stay with her I will be back later." Said Kestrel.  
  
"Okay… I… what if she…" Cried Dark.  
  
"I will be back, Dark… keep her awake." Kestrel said.  
  
Kestrel disappeared. Alyssa coughed and started to cry again.  
  
"Dark I need something for the blood," She looked at Dark. "I need water and a t… towel."  
  
"Okay…" Said Dark.  
  
Dark left the room and came back five minuets later with a bowl of water and, a towel.  
  
"Give me the water and the towel." Said Alyssa.  
  
Dark handed her the towel and water. Alyssa dipped a corner of the towel into the water, and wiped it on her face and cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Alyssa…" Said Dark.  
  
"For what… you did nothing to me…" Said Alyssa.  
  
"I don't care," Said Dark. "I'm still sorry."  
  
"I'm so tired siss." Said Alyssa.  
  
"Please don't go to sleep… you'll never wake up…" Said Dark.  
  
"M… maybe it would be better that way…" Said Alyssa.  
  
"No!!" Said Dark. "It would be worse."  
  
Alyssa's eyes slowly drifts down, she quickly opens them again and looks at Dark.  
  
"I want to go to sleep for a long time… maybe never wake up," Said Alyssa sadly. "And never see Dominic or my dear sisters again Dark… that's how tiered I am."  
  
"Alyssa please don't die… I know I can't stop you but please don't." Cried Dark.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me Dark." Said Alyssa.  
  
"I wont I promise…" Said Dark.  
  
Alyssa stated to cry and she shook uncontrollably.  
  
"Alyssa you'll be all right… " Said Dark hugging Alyssa.  
  
"I… India said that y… you wanted to see her…" Said Alyssa.  
  
"I did want to meet her at one point then Kestrel told me that she had taken you…" Said Dark.  
  
"I'm so tired Dark… please let me sleep." Said Alyssa.  
  
"No Alyssa!" Said Dark. "I promised I wouldn't."  
  
Alyssa blacked out again. Kestrel ran to Alyssa and tried a spell to wake her up. It had no affect. Alyssa's eyes flickered but remained closed.  
  
"Alyssa wake up darling please…" Kestrel cried. "If you wake up this will never happen again."  
  
Dark looked at Alyssa who was laid on the floor.  
  
"Kestrel please wake her up." She cried.  
  
"I tried she wont wake… where's Carmen?" Asked Kestrel.  
  
Alyssa's eyes opened and turned a blue grey.  
  
"I don't want to die." Said Alyssa.  
  
"Alyssa stay awake and you won't die." Said Dark.  
  
"I will try I don't know if I can…" Said Alyssa.  
  
"Dark I need your help… we can get her proper help." Said Kestrel looking at her.  
  
"How can we get her proper help?" Asked dark doubtfully.  
  
"We need blood for one Carmen's gone to get it," Said Kestrel. "Will you go and find her?"  
  
"Yes." Said Dark.  
  
"I don't want Dar to leave me…" Said Alyssa.  
  
"Alyssa I have too," Said Dark. "I'll be quick I promise."  
  
Dark got up took a last look at Alyssa and left the room.  
  
*  
  
Dark ran down a corridor leading into the hospital wing. She went down an isle to an old oak door with a brass plaque on it saying "Mrs. Carmen Silver."  
  
Dark knocked on the door. Mrs. Silver opened it.  
  
Dark walked in, she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach again and though "This bloody baby's gonna kill me."  
  
"Dark are you okay?" Asked Mrs. Silver.  
  
"Yes…" Dark lied.  
  
"Is it your baby that's hurting you?" Said Mrs. Silver worryingly.  
  
Dark stared at her.  
  
"How do you know about my baby?" She asked.  
  
"Kestrel told me… she's very worried about you… she thinks the baby's going to be evil… you can't tell her I said that!" Said Mrs. Silver quickly.  
  
"W… why would it… be evil?" Dark asked.  
  
"I don't know but that what she thinks." Said Mrs. Silver. "Who's the father?"  
  
"There isn't one…" Said Dark.  
  
"Okay." Said Mrs. Silver feeling that she shouldn't have started this talk. "Common Alyssa needs us."  
  
Dark and, Mrs. Silver left for the common room.  
  
  
  
Chapter eighteen  
  
Recovery  
  
Dark and Mrs. Silver walked into the common room.  
  
"Carmen…" Said Kestrel, thankfully. "Have you got the blood?"  
  
"Yes." Said Mrs. Silver. "What are you planning to do?"  
  
"Magickly insert the blood into her." Said Kestrel.  
  
"She said magick couldn't help." Said Dark.  
  
Kestrel ignored Dark; she took a pack of blood from Mrs. Silver and put her hand on it. The blood disappeared and, her hand glowed red.  
  
She took Alyssa's hand in her own and her hand slowly changed back to it's original self, as the blood went into Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa opened her eyes; they had turned to a deep chestnut brown.  
  
"I don't want to die…" Said Alyssa.  
  
"You're not going to." Said Dark.  
  
"I don't want to see mum again." Alyssa cried.  
  
"You don't have to," Kestrel said reassuringly. "Thank you Carmen."  
  
"It's okay," Said Mrs. Silver. "Alyssa I want you to come to me daily for check ups… and you Dark."  
  
"Right." Said Dark.  
  
"You two should go to bed." Said Kestrel.  
  
"I'll tell your teachers you won't be coming in." Said Mrs. Silver.  
  
"Okay." Said Dark and Alyssa.  
  
Dark and Alyssa walked up the stairs and went to bed.  
  
*  
  
"Carmen I'm really worried about Dark… she always looks like she's going to faint." Said Kestrel.  
  
"I know… it's her baby there's nothing we can do… and I know for a fact she wouldn't have an abortion." Said Mrs. Silver. "She say's the baby doesn't have a father."  
  
"Yeah… I believe her, she wouldn't lie about this sort of thing," Said Kestrel. "I'm so worried that the baby might not be mortal… because we don't know the father it could be anything."  
  
"I know we are just going to have to wait to find out." Said Mrs. Silver.  
  
"I'm also worried about Winter he hasn't tried to kill anyone for two months now." Said Kestrel.  
  
"No he hasn't…" Said Mrs. Silver. "Do you think he's up to something?"  
  
"I don't know what to think Carmen." Said Kestrel. "I have to go now… another meeting."  
  
"Okay I'll see you later than?" Said Mrs. Silver.  
  
Kestrel nodded and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter nineteen  
  
A happy end to the year  
  
The warm hot sun was shining down onto Lowenta School; there was a light breeze that made the grass on the lawns ripple.  
  
Dark, Alyssa and, Fionna sat in the shade of the trees.  
  
"Were are we going to stay Alyssa?" Asked Dark.  
  
"We are staying at Kestrel's for the summer." Said Fionna.  
  
Kestrel walked towards them.  
  
"You three ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." They said. They walked together towards the car park, were over people were getting in their car's to go home.  
  
Varg and Crystal were there.  
  
"Bye." Said Dark.  
  
"Yeah bye." Said Varg. "Are we going to meet in the somewhere soon?"  
  
"Yes." Said Alyssa.  
  
"Alyssa, Fionna, dark hurry up." Kestrel shouted.  
  
"All right were coming." Fionna shouted back.  
  
Fionna, Dark, Alyssa, Varg and, Crystal said there good byes and then went home.  
  
After an adventures year Dark and, Alyssa hoped that the next one would be calm and peaceful, but in the Magickal world no year is a peaceful one. 


End file.
